


Dirk Meditates A Little

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [48]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Sometimes, when Dirk was distressed, which was frequently (even if he never showed it), he liked to ascend to the roof of his apartment complex. Oh, no, nobody should be up there, but Dirk was enough of a pal around house to the landlord, helping with small menial tasks and donating the occasional robot here and there, that he let him have a key anyway. The smallest part of Dirk, small enough that it could really be stomped on flat, always told him "Do something awful with the keys, you can get into the roof", but it was always yelled back down. Dirk wasn't the kind of person to do something awful with someone's trust like that, and even if he did... well, it was just roof access. What could he do, grow weed?...Yeah, probably.He didn't, though.48/365
Relationships: Dirk Strider & The Sun
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 6





	Dirk Meditates A Little

Sometimes, when Dirk was distressed, which was frequently (even if he never showed it), he liked to ascend to the roof of his apartment complex. Oh, no, nobody should be up there, but Dirk was enough of a pal around house to the landlord, helping with small menial tasks and donating the occasional robot here and there, that he let him have a key anyway. The smallest part of Dirk, small enough that it could really be stomped on flat, always told him "Do something awful with the keys, you can get into the roof", but it was always yelled back down. Dirk wasn't the kind of person to do something awful with someone's trust like that, and even if he did... well, it was just roof access. What could he do, grow weed?...

Yeah, probably.

He didn't, though.

Dirk tried not to use adulterants whenever possible. He didn't like the way they clouded his judgment, dulled his senses. He didn't want to sound like a pretentious weeaboo but, on the other hand, would a badass samurai have smoked weed? Didn't think so. No weed for Dirk, no beer for Dirk, the only mooching off his rich brother's allowance money he'd allow himself was to get normal person food and to pay the bills. Doritos and electricity, baby, that's what it was all about. Dirk's sneakers made footfall against the rough, uncomfortable, hard surface of the roof. Not really anything you ever wanted to sit on very much, that was why he brought the pillow.

Dirk walked to what was pretty much dead center of the roof, albeit not before locking the door up there behind him, and set down his pillow. He knew it was dead center of the roof because one day he came up here with a tape measure and actually measured it out. Not for any good reason, mind, he just wanted to make sure he was in the center of the roof, which he marked with marker, a little x on the ground. He put his pillow down, sat down on it, crossed his legs, and shut his eyes.

The autumn sun cast a warm haze of heat across his body, while he pulled his glasses off and set them down right next to him, the same place he always set them down. He ran one hand through his hair, not so much "enjoying" the cold wind up this high, more just "tolerating" it, maybe "experiencing" it if you really wanted to be silly and poetic. A leaf flew onto his face, and he tried very hard not to open his eyes, instead, just wondering where the fuck the leaf came from, and how it got up so high, and then, once removed, where it would be going after that. It fluttered out and away from him, and then, presumably, somewhere in the distance. Likely behind, judging from the direction of the wind against his skin, but possibly to the side, and even, although unlikely, a small possibility of it returning in the direction it came. And from there, every new second of wind carried it in a new, different direction, its body roiling and churning with wind resistance, until it was gone.

Dirk took in a deep breath through his nose, exhaling slowly through his mouth. He didn't smile. He just breathed, deeply, evenly, taking control of his senses, letting time pass him by. Meditating at a high spot - it was no holy mountaintop, but it would do, and some bits of Dirk imagined that maybe even this concrete possessed spirits of its own. Dirk was a badass samurai, after all. They did shit like meditate quietly in nature, no matter how antsy Dirk got, or how much he wanted to bounce his knees up and down. He forced himself to be still, and to breathe deeply and evenly.

Dirk took a deep breath.

Suddenly another leaf.

Smacked him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
